


he's the earth and heaven to ya

by yeahllow



Series: raven drabbles [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, Disney Songs, F/M, Multi, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahllow/pseuds/yeahllow
Summary: Blue tries to dye her hair while Gansey practices his Megara solo one room over. Needless to say, she won't say she's in love.





	he's the earth and heaven to ya

Since Ronan has been living in the barns for the majority of the time, Blue spent a lot of time in his old room in Monmouth reading and doing things Gansey didn’t want happening in his own room. For instance, Blue was sitting criss-cross on the floor looking into a mirror resting on a dresser, dying her hair purple despite her namesake. Gansey was supposedly ‘cleaning’ so Blue left him to do his thing while she played music to herself on her phone. However, through the wall, she heard a muffled singing voice which at first she shrugged off. But, it became so consistent that she slowly turned down her music, using her pinky and thumb because the rest of her hand screamed violet, so she could listen in on what was happening. Taking it to the next level, she scuttled on her knees to almost lean her ear against the wall so she could get a better listen.

Trying not to laugh, she was able to make out a coherent song even though Gansey was screeching over it.

“WHO YOU THINK YOU’RE KIDDING-HE’S THE EARTH AND HEAVEN TO YA,” He defiantly sang through the wall, becoming Blue’s new favorite song. 

Choking on her silent laughter, she quietly sang along as she clipped another bobby pin into her saturated hair. Quietly getting off of her knees, she sneakily made her way out of her current space to Gansey’s door, the music getting increasingly louder. Making his way to the refrain, Ganey’s voice tragically cracked trying to hit the high note.

“NO CHANCE, NO WAY I WON’T SAY IT, NO NO,” He would go off and sing in an airier voice, “You swooooon you sigh why deny it uhhhohhh”.

Blue’s eyes were welling with painful tears from trying to contain her laughter. Richard Gansey III, wearer of wealthy clothes, son of a politician, studier of Welsh mythology-now giving into Megara’s angsty ballad. It made perfect sense to Blue. Finally, with a big grin, she discreetly opened his door to his blaring speaker and hips that do not lie. 

“IT’S TOO CLICHE, I WONT SAY IM IN LO-” He started until he turned around to a beaming Blue, smiling like a toddler that just heard a poop joke.

Fumbling with his speaker to turn it down, his hands started to sweat and he could feel the back of his neck starting to get hot.

“Oh, H-Hey!” He stuttered out with a nervous smile, his face red from both embarrassment and lack of oxygen trying to recreate the grand staff that is the song. It was also obvious to Blue that this poor boy was also out of breath considering the lack of crew team, he didn’t know how to keep up with himself.

“Oh no don’t stop, don’t want Hades to come and roast you,” Blue chuckled, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe being careful that her head does not touch it. She wouldn’t say it but this made her heart so full, watching Gansey give in to his guilty pleasures and just let go. She was so tired of seeing his mask of etiquette and practicality, this is the Gansey she considered home. 

“Oh-you’ve seen it?” Gansey asks excitedly, trying to suppress his puppy dog expression, failing miserably.

“Why do you think a house of psychics would miss out on a musical movie about Greek mythology. Everyone called me Meg for a solid week,” she laughed to make him feel more comfortable. Her eyes didn’t leave him as she was still internally giggling over the irony of the situation. 

He shrugged, still too embarrassed to add on.

“Start it over I wanna join in-” Blue interjected matter of factly. This was her song and it was her moment.

Obeying her orders, he restarted the song and slowly turned up the speaker while Blue held up her fist, miming a microphone. 

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment...I guess I’ve already won that-” Dramatically tilting her head, stray chunks of wet purple staining her cheeks despite the clips preventing it.

“No man is worth the aggravation..” She continued, shoving Gansey’s shoulder at ‘aggravation’.

Dramatically gasping, Gansey grabbed both of Blue’s hands, causing her to giggle to herself.  
He swayed her back and forth to the rhythm of the song, her big paint shirt brushing against her knees. Occasionally spinning her, they both sang quite terribly to the song but it didn’t matter. Their bare feet pattered along the floor of Gansey’s room, both of them taking turns to “belt” out a high note, causing the other to laugh hysterically. Finally, Gansey finishes,

“At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love,” Jokingly carrying out that last note like a Mariah Carey impersonator. 

While Blue was laughing, Gansey ran his hand through Blue’s dye coated hair, leaned her in and kissed her while smiling. Blue cupped his face with her hands, leaving purple streaks. 

“We’re matching!” Blue exclaimed as she showed him her hands as she pulled away from the kiss.

He let out a laugh as he held up his now purple right hand. 

“Wanna stay in and watch Hercules tonight?” Blue asked, already knowing his answer.

“Hell yeah,” He responded before the inevitable smacking sound of their now purple high five.

At least out loud, Blue won’t say she’s in love (even more than she already was).


End file.
